When dyed textile garments are exposed to environmental conditions or repeatedly laundered with exposure to various detergent products, the original color may fade to a lighter, less intense color. Detergent ingredients, such as surfactant and bleach, pH and other conditions used in the laundering process, such as water temperature, agitation, and abrasion may contribute to the problem of color loss from the fabric. In addition, exposure to certain environmental conditions, such as exposure to UV light may lead to breakdown of dye molecules in the fabric. Finally, general usage of the garments may lead to dye loss from the outer fibers of the textile threads. All of these processes may lead the garment or fabric to have a dull, faded appearance.
While detergent formulations and conditions of the washing process are typically optimized for fabric cleaning, they may be detrimental to fabric color care and can cause dyed fabrics to lose color and fade. To overcome this problem, the laundry industry has been moving toward detergents with improved fabric color care benefits. Typically these detergents are bleach free and may comprise detergent ingredients which may help keep the dye bound to the surface of the colored fabric during the washing process. Nevertheless, fabric color typically fades upon repeated exposure to laundering conditions.
Dark colors, such as fabrics colored with black-dyes and/or combinations of dyes to result in a “true black” fabric color, may be particularly susceptible to fading or loss of color. For example, consumers may notice significant color loss in a black-dyed garment after several wash cycles. As the color of the fabric fades or dulls, the consumer may determine that it is no longer desirable to wear the garment, resulting in disposal or non-use of the garment.
Products for dying textiles are known but may contain phosphates, such as Wash & Dye Black (commercially available from Dylon International Ltd., London, UK), or other formulations making them unsuitable for use in certain countries where the incorporation of phosphates into fabric care compositions is restricted. Further, certain of these products may possess formulations which are not designed for use with reactive dye compositions under conditions that result in optimal dye uptake by the garment. Also, certain dye compositions may possess a liquid formulation which may result in difficulty measuring the dye or messy applications. In addition, these products do not possess other technologies that can act synergistically with the dye to result in a more intense rejuvenation of the color of the dyed fabric.
Many of the products currently designed for use with the home washing machine are intended for “hobbyists” and are sold primarily in hobby and craft outlets. These products often comprise complex instructions or require the consumer to use several ingredients or add more than one composition. The prior art approaches described herein are unsuitable for providing an acceptable rejuvenation, in three or fewer treatments and in a method convenient for casual use by a broader group of consumers. These problems may limit the market appeal of such products. Thus, there is a need for a product that provides efficient dye uptake in three or fewer treatments which incorporates synergistic adjunct additives and which is convenient and easy to use by consumers and environmentally safe.